Love is blind
by Eilwin
Summary: Moi, Lily Rose Evans, meilleure élève de Gryffondor, avoir une retenue ? Et avec le pire crétin qui soit, POTTER ! Vais-je au moins survivre ?
1. Partie I

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : James/Lily

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer **: Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : Moi, Lily Rose Evans, meilleure élève de Gryffondor, avoir une retenue ? Et avec le pire crétin qui soit, POTTER ! Vais-je au moins survivre ?

**Note : **Mini-fic en trois parties, bonne lecture à tous !

**PARTIE I : James**

**_Mettre deux haines en commun ça s'appelle souvent de l'amour_**Henri Duvernois

Argh ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je m'attire toujours les ennuis ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une retenue avec Elle ? Pourquoi j'ai inondé les cachots ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait se trouver là ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…Mais la question la plus importante c'est ; est-ce que je vais survivre à ces deux heures de retenues avec Elle ?

- Mon pauvre Jamesie, si tu voyais la tête que tu fais…dit un beau grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés qui volaient sans retenue à chacun de ses mouvements, ses épaules musclées partant vers l'arrière et un sourire charmeur collé systématiquement aux lèvres.

- Grrr…C'est pas le moment Patmol. Si tu devais passer deux heures de retenue avec Elle, tu ne garderais sans doute pas ton sourire qui paraît prêt à se déchirer…

- De mauvaise humeur, Cornedrue ? Allons, deux heures c'est pas la mort. Et puis, avec Elle tu ne t'ennuieras pas !

- Ca on peut le dire…répondis-je en grommelant, en plus cette personne que je chérie de tout mon être est hors d'Elle parce qu'Elle a une retenue à cause de moi…Je crois qu'on ferait bien de faire gaffe !

En effet, les crises de la rousse n'étaient pas prises à la légère et toute l'école pourrait le confirmer ; même les Serpentard les craignaient…

A cet instant, la rouquine entra dans un coup vent à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Elle avait l'air particulièrement mal lunée et bavait presque de rage.

- Potter, je vais te tuer ! fit celle-ci

- Désolé Evans, mais mon heure n'a pas encore sonné…répondis-je essayant de garder mon air détendu et complètement détaché (c'était plutôt pitoyable à voir…).

- Et bien je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle sonne, je vais lui rendre service, tiens ! dit Lily, qui avait dépassé le stade de la colère et qui commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

Je paniquais toujours quand Lily-la-Tigresse petait un câble, mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur son passage.

- Lily, voyons, ce ne sont que deux heures de colle ! dit Sirius en essayant tant bien que mal de sortir son meilleur ami, c'est-à-dire moi, du pétrin.

- Deux heures de colle avec LUI ! dit elle atteignant bientôt la frontière de la folie.

- Wooowww, on se calme, d'acc ? Les combats de catch ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je croyais que tu le savais Lily…répondit Sirius en essayant de détourner le sujet et ne manqua pas l'occasion de la taquiner sur son potentiel.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! Je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se battre !dit celle-ci en prenant un air indigné.

Un instant nous crûmes qu'elle s'était calmée mais nous nous trompions :

- Mais le règlement ne stipule pas qu'on ne peut pas étrangler son pire ennemi !

Glurps ! Je croisai le regard de Sirius, lui aussi complètement terrifié.

- Et pourquoi pas la pendaison ? dit une voix derrière eux.

La voix appartenait à un garçon aux cheveux clairs délavés et avait des yeux couleur ambre qui faisait fureur auprès des filles. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et quoi qu'en disent les Serpentard, c'était un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard.

- Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, fis-je indigné et de plus en plus nerveux, sans l'aide de Remus.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je me détendis.

-Ah Lily ! Je viens de voir le professeur Mac Gonagall, elle me fait transmettre qu'elle aimerait que tu ailles lui chercher quelques plantes le « philostylon », « l'octavian » et le « mictyrose » dit Remus.

Elle soupira et baissa sa baguette.

- Bon, très bien, je vais les chercher. Il ne faudrait pas que Mc Gonagall me mette une _retenue_, n'est-ce pas Potter ? fit celle-ci avec un air moqueur et plein de rancœur. Merci Lupin.

- Mais de rien.

A peine fut elle partie que nous soupirâmes un bon coup et nous affalâmes sur le canapé.

- Merci Rem', encore un peu et on aurait plus jamais entendu parlé de James Potter, le superbe attrapeur aux allures nobles.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude, j'aimais flatter son ego et, je le savais très bien, ce qui les faisait marrer plus que de les impressionner.

- N'est-ce point vrai que mon magnifique visage serait parfait sur un gallion ? fis-je avec un air pomponnant, n'ayant presque plus d'air à force de bomber le torse.

- Moui… Ce sera le genre de pièces qu'on laisse dans le fond de son portefeuille de peur de voir l'horrible tête qui y est gravée…dit Sirius qui ne se gênait pas pour me remettre à ma place.

- Hé ! dis-je, tu ne crois pas que la journée a été assez difficile comme ça ?!

- En parlant de journée difficile, miss Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde va avoir du mal à trouver du mologryffon dans le coin…dit Sirius.

- Phylostylon, Sirius, phylostylon…le rectifia Remus avec un sourire.

- Et t'es sûr que ça existe ces plantes ? demandai-je, pas convaincu.

- Ben, je sais pas, je crois que j'ai lu ça quelque part en feuilletant un nouveau magazine de « Sorcière Hebdo » côté beauté.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Est-ce que notre chère professeur de métamorphose voudrait se faire une nouvelle peau ? dis-je en pouffant de rire, les larmes aux yeux en pensant à McGonagall devant son miroir, tartinée de crème et cachée par des concombres.

- Aucune idée mais quand Lily va se rendre compte qu'on s'est fichus d'elle, ça va barder ! répondit Remus.

- Au moins on aura eu le temps de nous préparer mentalement au choc !dit Sirius en arborant un regard déterminé.

XXxxXXxxXxxxXxxxx

Quel crétin ! Quel imbécile ! La prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui plante sa baguette dans le nez et il ne pourra plus jamais l'en délogée ! Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Deux heures…C'est peu quand on sait qu'on a inondé les cachots et que le travail était plutôt bien fait, vu l'état du prof, mais c'est énorme quand on apprend qu'on va les passer avec le pire idiot qui soit. Un pavaneur, un vantard et un égoïste qui s'exhibe à tout bout de champ . Qu'est-ce qui m'agaçait le plus ? Qu'il ébouriffe ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il croise une jolie fille ou qu'il arbore un sourire charmeur quand Mc Gonagall entre en classe pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait du charme même avec les vieilles rabougries?

Mais ce n'était la véritable ennui, le seul, le vrai, l'unique c'est qu'elle allait se farcir deux heures de colle avec la personne qu'elle aimait le moins, en ayant écartés les Serpentards, évidemment.

Pourquoi ce débile profond a inondé les cachots à l'instant où j'allais rendre mon devoir au Professeur Kragels ? Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'était même pas enfuit !

MAIS QUEL CRETIN !

Calme Lily, de toute façon tu lui feras payer un jour ou l'autre. En attendant prend ton air piteux de petite fille qui n'a rien fait et use de ton charme au professeur de métamorphose…

Facile à dire ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer ces deux heures avec Potter mais encore moins d'affronter McGonagall !

Je m'armai de courage et traversai le couloir d'un pas déterminé. En parcourant le long vestibule, je donnai un coup d'œil aux tableaux qui parlaient d'une voix terrifiée.

- « J'ai entendu dire que les cachots avaient été inondés ! » dit un premier au nez cassé et à la barbe grisonnante.

- « Il paraît que c'est le jeune Potter qui a fait le coup ! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas…» répondit une autre aux lèvres fines et pincées ; ses yeux vides avait une expression de lassitude.

- « Ah oui mais cette fois-ci notre petite préfète de Gryffondor, une certaine Lily Evans, lui a donné un bon coup de pouce, ils vont trinquer… » continua un troisième au regard sombre, affichant un air de mépris.

J'avais envie de leur dire que c'était cet idiot de Potter qui avait tout organisé mais je m'abstins, les tableaux étaient susceptibles et je n'avais pas le cœur à engager une longue conversation ponctuée de répliques plus acides les unes que les autres.

Je pressai le pas et me retrouvai bientôt devant la porte en chêne massif, quasiment infranchissable lorsqu'elle était fermée. Elle était entrouverte, je voulus y entrer mais mes bonnes manières me l'interdirent.

Je n'allais pas chez elle pour ses « supposées » substances à lui remettre. Remus était malin mais je l'étais tout aussi. Non, j'étais venue pour lui demander de me libérer de la retenue, coûte que coûte !

Je frappai et quelques secondes plus tard j'entends la voix cassante et sèche de ma directrice qui m'autorisait à entrer.

Elle posa son regard critique sur moi, comme pour me juger à l'œil et rabaissa un peu plus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses cheveux gris étaient attachés en un chignon serré et ses lèvres étaient presque inexistantes. Elle se leva et je remarquai qu'elle était maigre et sa démarche était raide.

- Miss Evans? fit celle-ci.

- Professeur, j'aimerais ne pas être punie avec Potter, répondis-je en me rendant compte que j'avais l'air aussi abrutie que lui.

- Evans, vous savez très bien que vous devez être punie pour ce que vous avez fait, bien que cela ne vous ressemble pas il est évident que vous devez en subir les conséquences…

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » Evans, vous passerez vos deux heures de retenues avec Potter un point c'est tout. Est-ce compris ?

Je soupirai et me pliai à sa demande. Son ton sec m'avait fait fermer mon clapet et, tout le monde le savait, personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis la vieille animagus . Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour me changer les idées.

Mais en apercevant le parc je renonçai et mon envie me conduisit dans un endroit précis. Là où se trouvait une fontaine aux reflets d'argent lorsque le soleil l'effleurait. L'eau était cristalline. Jamais je n'avais osé la boire, de peur de briser son charme.

Je venais souvent m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, plongeant ma main dans l'eau froide et laissais divaguer mes idées.

Je m'assis donc comme autrefois lorsque j'étais en colère et me calmai aussitôt, complètement obsédée par les vagues de l'eau calme.

- Bel endroit n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vit Remus, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête et ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel bleu.

Je m'attendais à me mettre en colère, mais non. Cette eau devait avoir un quelconque pourvoir d'apaisement. Je raccrochai mes yeux à la fontaine et répondis dans le vague d'une voix calme et absente.

- Oui, je venais souvent ici lorsque j'étais mal…

- C'est vrai que se disputer avec James n'est pas de tout repos, dit celui-ci avec un petit sourire ironique, au fait, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup je n'avais pas envie de retrouver mon Jamesie en un tas de cendres.

- De toute façon, je savais que le Mictyrose et l'Octavian étaient des plantes complètement inutiles, à moins que McGonagall essaie de conquérir Dumbledore…

L'allusion le fit rire. Dumbledore avec McGonagall ? Pourquoi pas…

Je m'assis à ses côtés et me perdit, moi aussi, dans les nuages qui obstruaient peu à peu le ciel.

- James n'est pas qui tu crois, fit Remus avec une mine confite, c'est un gars bien.

- Ah ? Tu penses ? Se pavaner, s'ébouriffer les cheveux, balancer du cul partout c'est ça être un gars bien ?

Manifestement l'eau apaisante ne faisait plus d'effet et la colère pointa en moi.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui fait une fixation sur ses cheveux, dit Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? fis-je d'un regard tueur.

Il soupira et renonça à prendre cours au débat particulièrement intéressant à propos de mes cheveux de Lily.

- Je veux juste dire que si tu le connaissais mieux, tu l'apprécierais.

- Je le connais déjà assez pour savoir que c'est un crétin finit ! Il n'a pas nié que j'avais fait le coup avec lui, il est tordu !

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas nié…

J'en restai sans voix. Il avait raison. Je n'avais dit à personne à part aux trois zigotos que je ne faisais pas partie du coup. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas dit à McGonagall ? J'aurais pu…Je dois avoir des tendances sado-maso pour vouloir passer deux heures avec cet abruti sans répliquer.

Je baissai les yeux et rougit légèrement.

Remus avait toujours été un ami pour moi. Il me faisait voir des choses que j'étais incapable de sentir alors qu'elles se passaient sous mon nez. Souvent il me les faisait comprendre par des remises en question ou des énigmes. D'ailleurs ça m'irritait au plus haut point quand je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son résonnement. Comment faisait-il pour être toujours au courant de tout ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais…

- Alors, Lily, tu crois que tu pourras tenir le coup en compagnie du plus beau et plus connu des garçons de Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? dis-je avec un air blessé.

Il avait réveillé mon orgueil, il me connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- J'attends de voir ça. En attendant il vaudrait mieux rentrer, le temps se couvre. Bien sûr si tu as envie de revenir trempée jusqu'aux os et d'une humeur plus massacrante que jamais, tu peux rester mais je ne te le conseille pas. Tu es vraiment très irritable quand tu as froid. Tu serais capable de nous bouffer tout crus !

- Niark niark niark, et tu sais alors qui sera ma première victime…? dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir…fit celui-ci avec un regard terrifié en courant vers le château et criant à plein poumons que j'étais une vraie furie.

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

XxxxXxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXxXxX

Note : Première partie d'une petite fic ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous à tous ;-)

Didinette


	2. Partie II

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : James/Lily

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer **: Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : Moi, Lily Rose Evans, meilleure élève de Gryffondor, avoir une retenue ? Et avec le pire crétin qui soit, POTTER ! Vais-je au moins survivre ?

**Note : **Mini-fic en trois parties, bonne lecture à tous !

**_Si vis pacem, para bellum : Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre_**

****

Je me réveillai lentement, sortant de ma longue léthargie avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur les réveils à Poudlard ! J'ouvris néanmoins les yeux et fixai le plafond de mon lit à baldaquin. Une photo y était accrochée où je voyais mes meilleures amies entrain de battre à plate couture les maraudeurs au cours de la bataille de neige.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle trônait au-dessus de moi, me remontant le moral quand je n'étais pas d'aplomb. Il fallait bien l'avouer, la sixième année n'était pas de tout repos…

J'y regardai de plus près et vis Angela occupée à faire manger de la neige à Sirius (qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant…), Myrre qui se jetait comme une furie sur Remus, Peter s'était mis tout seul dans le pétrin ( seul sa jambe dépassait du tas de neige) et…Moi ? J'étais en pleine séance « mitraillette de boule de neige » avec James.

Dans mes souvenirs, James avait toujours été un petit prétentieux aux allures fières mais en y réfléchissant bien, le bigleux n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Je me rappelai qu'en première il m'aidait souvent à monter ma valise quand je revenais de vacances ou autres sorties, de mon côté je l'aidais pour les travaux manuels(il n'était vraiment pas doué, aucune patience !)

Malheureusement il a bien vite changé si bien qu'une période, on ne pouvait même plus se croiser dans les couloirs sans manquer d'étrangler l'autre. On ne peut pas dire que ça se soit calmé mais on a bien été forcés de se retenir car les professeurs en avaient ras-le-bol d'interrompre le cours pour nous faire renvoyer de la classe.

Je me levai et me frottai les yeux. Quel beau temps ! Le soleil se levait et la ciel oscillait entre l'orange et le jaune…Le lac était étincelant et un moment je me perdis dans l'eau calme. Je balayai le paysage du regard et m'arrêtai sur la forêt interdite, qui, même lorsque le soleil était levant, paraissait obscure et mystérieuse.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai le vent baiser mes joues chaudes. Tout était calme et, heureusement pour Potter, ça avait une bonne influence sur moi.

On était dimanche et c'était aujourd'hui que le supplice commençait. « _Deux heures, Lily ! Après Potter aura toujours une dette envers toi… »_. Très juste. Soyons positifs ;

Je vais passer deux heures d'un bon dimanche ensoleillé enfermée dans une salle froide, moche et poussiéreuse. Je vais devoir épousseter, ranger, nettoyer, balayer, racler pendant deux heures avec un abruti fini mais, à part ça, il n'y a rien qui puisse me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne fis presque pas de bruit lorsque je m'habillai et je descendis dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Le feu mourrait dans l'âtre mais je ne le rallumai pas ; la journée ensoleillée n'allait pas être rude.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil en attendant Potter et sa ponctualité habituelle.

Sans que je m'en rendisse compte, je m'étais endormie. Je fus réveillée par une voix grave et chantante, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Une petite tête aux lunettes rondes et noires et aux cheveux ébouriffés se tenait au-dessus de moi.

- Bonjour Evans ! me fit la voix du pire abruti qui soit.

- Ferme-la, Potter, tu me donnes mal à la tête, répondis-je, irritée qu'il m'ait vue en train de dormir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

- Toujours aussi agréable, Evans. Si tu ne veux pas te prendre encore deux heures avec moi je te proposerais de te lever et de m'accompagner au troisième étage.

« Grrr » fut ma seule réponse et je ne su même pas si il l'avait entendue ; il était beaucoup trop occupé à se recoiffer, si on peut appeler s'ébouriffer les cheveux en tous sens se « coiffer ».

La marche jusqu'aux cachots fut silencieuse, parfois coupée par des critiques et exclamations des tableaux accrochés au mur mais je n'en avais que faire : dans deux heures je pourrai retourner me loger dans mon lit.

Kragels nous attendait, droit comme un I et le regard mauvais. Le genre typique Serpentarien qu'on avait pas envie de rencontrer un jour de repos ( Pas de bol Lily, c'est justement aujourd'hui !). Il était presque chauve et son visage était couvert de cicatrices. Pas beau à voir, en somme !

Il nous fit entrer dans la salle qui ne devait plus avoir été ouverte depuis longtemps vu le crissement que la porte fit lorsque le professeur l'ouvrit et nous dit ceci ;

- Potter, Evans, je ne vais pas vous faire la morale pour ce que vous avez fait parce que je pense que votre professeur de métamorphose s'en est occupée et sûrement comme un chef. Néanmoins je suis outré devant votre audace, mes cachots sont sens dessus-dessous et les tableaux sont scandalisés. Pour votre punition vous devrez nettoyer dans les moindres recoins cette salle et ce pendant deux heures. Je ne veux ni canular, ni baguettes.

Il prit nos baguettes d'un sort et continua son exposé :

- Je ferme la porte, quand les deux heures seront terminées le charme se brisera et vous pourrez retourner dans votre salle commune. Est-ce compris ?

Pour toute réponse, le professeur obtint un grognement irrité.

Après une dizaine de minutes passée dans la pièce poussiéreuse, je me rendis compte que Potter se débrouillait vraiment pas mal du tout et je devais sûrement faire une drôle de tête quand il me demanda :

- Tu veux ma photo ?

- Non merci, c'est déjà trop dur de te voir tous les jours…

- Si tu crois que c'est plaisant pour moi de devoir te supporter, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Evans !

Et ça recommençait ! C'est pas vrai, comment en arrivait-on toujours là ?

- Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi que je suis ici !

- A cause de moi ?! Mais si tu n'avais pas été dans mes pattes, tout aurait très bien fonctionné !

- Si tu n'avais pas inondé les cachots _avant_ que je rende mes copies, tu aurais peut-être pût échapper à la retenue !

- Tu portes la poisse, Evans !

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux qui se pavane dans les couloirs en dandinant du cul !

Il parût choquer par la dernière partie.

- Je dandine du cul quand je marche ? dit-il, complètement déconcerté.

- Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un crétin pareil ???

- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu es restée plantée comme une cruche dans les cachots alors que l'eau t'arrivait aux genoux !

- Si tu n'avais pas inondé les cachots, nous serions tous les deux en train de nous amuser ! Lire un bouquin, faire nos devoirs…

- Tu es vraiment cinglée ! l'interrompit James en manquant de renverser le sceau d'eau. S'amuser c'est lire un bouquin poussiéreux à la bibliothèque ou faire 10 cm de parchemin pour le cours de sortilèges ?

Je fus offusquée mais n'en montrai rien. Il me prenait pour un rat de bibliothèque ? Et bien j'allais lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un beau sportif sans cervelle…

- Et pour toi s'amuser c'est confectionner des blagues dignes d'un gamin de dix ans et faire le coq sur ton balai ?

Je l'avais piqué au vif, je le savais. Mais je devais bien admettre qu'il cachait bien ses outrances.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reste-là et qu'on fasse notre corvée en silence si on ne veut pas se ramasser encore deux heures pour s'être battus.

Il avait raison, je n'avais aucune envie de répéter l'expérience. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, pouvoir parler à Remus. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme et part lui, personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'y était arrivé.

Nous reprîmes notre nettoyage en silence, jetant néanmoins des regards furtifs l'un vers l'autre. Il rapiécait une vieille tapisserie, assis en tailleur sur le sol froid, son regard concentré sur l'ouvrage et quelques mèches noires lui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il les chassa d'un geste si naturel et élégant que je restai un moment à le fixer tout en singeant d'épousseter les vieux rideaux.

A plusieurs reprises il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ça lui donnait un air particulièrement aguichant. Quelques fois, il ébouriffait ses cheveux et laissait sa main jouer avec ses mèches désordonnés.

Son autre main parcourait la tapisserie avec aisance et recousait, rafistolait chaque anomalie ou défaut dû au temps. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je tournai vivement la tête, je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il se rende compte de mon analyse silencieuse.

Je terminai les rideaux et m'attaquai à la cheminée. Elle trônait au fond de la pièce, grande et imposante, noire d'avoir servi mais, cela se voyait, ça faisait un moment qu'on y avait plus allumé de feu.

Je pris un plumeau et balayai l'appui de la cheminée. Après quelques instants, je sentis un regard posé sur moi, sans toutefois me retourner. Il m'inspectait minutieusement et je fis semblant d'avoir laissé tomber un objet imaginaire pour m'accroupir et éviter au maximum son regard perçant.

Je rabattis ma longue chevelure rousse en arrière d'un geste naturel et chassai une mèche rebelle qui occultait ma vue ( Soit disant…). Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi à cet instant précis mais j'aurais tout donner pour le savoir. _Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Qu'il pense de moi ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche…Tu es pitoyable Lil' Je sais, je sais…_

Je croisai son regard et nous restâmes un bon moment à nous dévisager comme si c'était la première fois que l'on se rencontrait.

Soudain, une lumière jaillit sa chemise, éblouissante. Je sursautai et reculai instinctivement, manquant de m'étaler au sol. C'était une sorte de réveil que les sorciers utilisaient fréquemment mais qui me produisait toujours le même effet.

- Les deux heures sont terminées, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

J'aurais pourtant juré que dans quelques minutes il sauterait au plafond, fou de joie que la punition soit terminée.

Je hochai la tête d'approbation et nous nous rendîmes près de la porte. Quand Potter tourna la poignée, la porte resta définitivement close.

- Mais…C'est pas normal ! Les deux heures sont écoulées et ma baguette est toujours un peu en retard.

En effet, c'était étrange. Le professeur nous avait bien dit deux heures et il est plutôt du genre ponctuel. Bien qu'il soit un vicieux Serpentard, ses obligations ne lui permettaient pas de nous enfermer dans une pièce quelconque du château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je en lâchant mon plumeau et m'écroulant sur le sol.

- On trouve une sortie, dit-il d'un air déterminé.

Nous passâmes quinze bonnes minutes à chercher une sortie secrète ou même un passage souterrain mais rien. La porte restait fermée et nous perdîmes notre entrain.

- Je crois qu'on est bons pour rester ici un long, très long moment, fis-je en cognant ma tête contre le mur.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait juste passer deux petites heures dans la même pièce ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu portais la poisse Evans.

- Ferme-la tu veux ? J'en peux strictement rien que la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

Bien que je n'en puis rien, c'était tout de même pas du luxe de se retrouver coincée ici avec comme seule compagnie un crâneur fini.

- Et puis, continuai-je, tes admiratrices vont vite se rendre compte de ton absence.

Il me regarda fixement et haussa les épaules.

- Les glousseuses ? Pfff, elles ne me manqueront pas.

Je haussai les sourcils et me demandai s'il parlait franchement.

- Alors pourquoi tu passes la plus grosse partie de ta journée avec ces pintades sans cervelle ?

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Je fus offensée qu'il puisse émettre une telle hypothèse. Moi, Lily Evans, première fille de classe à avoir eu un Optimal presque partout, je suivrais un sportif dandinant à travers tout le château ? Mais ça va pas ?!

- Je préfèrerais encore sortir avec Kragels.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Evans, parce que tout ce que tu me dis, je le retiendrai.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas… ?

- Allons, ma chère compagne de retenue, ma réputation en prendrait un coup si je ne tenais pas mes paroles.

Argh ! Quel abruti…Si il essaye, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de me rapprocher du prof, je le déchiquette rien qu'avec l'aide de mes canines.

- Je pourrais en faire autant pour toi et McGonagall… fis-je.

Il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

- Tu douterais de ma parole ? lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, et c'est justement pour ça que je panique.

- Tiens, tiens, le magnifique James Potter, l'attrapeur le plus illustre depuis la création de Poudlard et le plus merveilleux d'après les filles, a peur de Lily Evans ?

Il ne répondit rien. J'avais touché juste, sans le vouloir. Etais-je si cruelle ?

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte, Lily, tu es la terreur du château. La tigresse qui défend son territoire. Tu fais peur même aux Serpentard.

Le choc. Premièrement parce qu'il m'avait appelée par mon prénom et deuxièmement parce qu'il me considérait comme une terreur.

D'un côté j'étais fière de moi. Je faisais peur aux Serpentard, que demander de plus ? Mais de l'autre…Je me dis que c'était la réponse à mes questions. Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons étaient si timides avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les filles se mettaient presque à pleurer quand je leur disais de se reculer ?

Je restai sans voix et Potter trouva bon de changer de sujet.

- En parlant de glousseuses, tu savais que Linda Morove avait supplié à genoux Sirius de bien vouloir aller avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Je mis un moment à répondre.

- Ah ? Oui, oui, Angela m'avait même mimer la scène…fis-je, souriant à ce souvenir.

- Sirius n'a pas voulu me dire si il avait dit oui…Tu le sais ?

- Les potins ça me connaît ; Sirius lui a dit oui mais en la priant de se relever sous peine de souffrir d'un torticolis.

Nous rîmes. Sirius avait toujours la réplique qui tue, comme disait James. Il répondait du tac-au-tac, sans réfléchir. Il était spontané et c'était un de ces nombreux charmes.

- Tu te souviens du jour où il a dit à Dumbledore que sa barbe lui donnait un air beaucoup trop sage alors qu'en vérité il était aussi espiègle que Peeves?

Il rit.

- J'ai cru que Dumbledore allait nous flanquer deux heures mais non, il s'est marré et il nous a dit : « Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… ».

- Tu t'imagines Dumbledore inonder les cachots ? fis-je.

- Pas du tout, il mouillerait sa magnifique robe, voyons !

Nos éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la pièce vide.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où Maria Cambell est partie en courant de la classe ? On a jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé…

- Moi je sais. Elle a vu une énorme grenouille dans son sac, plus baveuse qu'un chaudron en ébullition.

- Mais c'est immonde !

- C'est signé Maraudeurien…fit-il avec un sourire charmeur (On aurait pu entendre le « tinc ! » de blancheur)

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre. La pièce sentait le renfermé et l'odeur du produit nettoyant me piquait les narines. L'air s'engouffra soudainement dans la pièce et je respirai un bon coup. L'air sentait la verdure et la fraîcheur des montagnes.

James vint se placer à mes côtés et prit une bouffée d'air.

- C'est magnifique…dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

Il se tourna vers moi et me scruta attentivement.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux s'accordaient aussi parfaitement à ta chevelure, finit-il par dire.

J'ouvris les eux et le regardai, incrédule.

- C'est la génétique qui veut ça, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il sourit et nous restâmes un bon moment à parler de souvenirs, de scènes humiliantes ou encore de retenues avec un Serpentard (ce sujet étant entièrement réservé à mon compagnon). A l'entendre, les retenues étaient plutôt agitées et mouvementées.

Nous arrivâmes au sujet qui touche tous les adolescents et surtout à Poudlard : les amours. Je lui racontai donc mon premier amour, quelque peu gênée de dévoiler mes secrets à Potter.

- J'avais six ans et je vivais dans la même rue que lui. Il avait le même âge que moi mais en faisait bien plus. J'étais folle de lui…Un jour il m'a embrassé sur la joue, j'étais hystérique. Mes parents ont dû me prier de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Je m'arrêtai un court instant pour suivre le fil de mes pensées.

- Ce n'était pas plus mal, il était moldu et c'était un abruti qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre ses mains et ses pieds.

Il pouffa de rire.

- Quels goûts…

-Moque toi tant que tu veux, mais si tu l'avais eu en face de toi tu aurais lâché un « wouaaahh ! » de stupéfaction ! Mais je doute que tes goûts soient meilleurs…

Il me regarda et sourit.

- C'était plutôt pitoyable…Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule fille pendant mes primaires.

J'en restai muette. James, amoureux d'une seule et même fille ?! A inscrire dans un livre des bizarreries internationales !

- Elle s'appelait Saskya. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés blonds et des yeux bleus océan. Elle était belle…Pendant longtemps j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle et je n'ai su que devenir son ami. Enfin, je dois dire que mes techniques de drague étaient plutôt miteuses autrefois.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je ne m'avais jamais imaginé James draguer sérieusement. D'habitude il prenait son air supérieur et toutes les filles tombaient comme des mouches…

- Et après, continua-t-il, tout a changé. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard et une petite rouquine me barrait le passage, peinant avec ses valises. Je l'avais aider à placer sa valise dans le compartiment et j'ai parlé pendant tout le trajet avec elle. Elle savait tout sur Poudlard ! Elle aimait lire et moi j'aimais le Quidditch.

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et j'avais un air d'idiote collé au visage. Il se rappelait tout ça ?! Peu à peu, mes souvenirs me revinrent et j'étais heureuse qu'il me les rappelle. J'avais passer toute ma première année à lui dégoter un tatoueur de balai pour graver son nom sur son balai fétiche. Pour sa part, il m'avait donné un bouquin contenant toutes les notes de Rowena Serdaigle ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs.

- Merci pour ton cadeau…fis-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Merci pour le tien aussi.

Nous nous fixâmes encore un moment, nous remémorant nos journées passées ensemble. J'aurais voulu que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Pourquoi on se déteste ? fis-je tout bas.

Posée comme ça la question avait l'air soudaine mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle trottait dans sa tête.

- Je n'ai jamais su trouver de réponse à cette question…répondit James en se couchant sur la tapisserie.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et regardai le bel attrapeur aux yeux clos.

J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir. Je l'imitai et nous sombrâmes dans une longue sieste.

XxxXXxXXXXxxXxXx

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruissement me réveilla. James se levait et fouillait dans toute la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, les paupières encore lourdes de fatigue.

- Je cherche de la bouffe, j'ai faim ! répondit-il en ouvrant une énorme étagère.

Ces mots firent gargouiller mon estomac et je me rendis compte que je mourrais moi aussi de faim, j'aurais voulu manger un hippopotame entier !. Je réussis à me mettre debout et me mit en quête de nourriture, tel un prédateur guète sa proie.

- On dirait une guerrière à l'affût du moindre gibier…me taquina-t-il en me souriant.

- Et bien je n'hésiterai pas à sauter sur un lapin si il passait par ici, fis-je en pliant mes genoux et adoptant une attitude de combat.

- Dis-moi quand tu en vois un…

- Et puis, si jamais il n'y a pas de lapin, je peux te manger tout cru.

Il étouffa un hoquet d'horreur et prit son air apeuré.

- Non pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie à genoux, plaida-t-il.

- Oh James, tu aurais été parfait dans le rôle de Roméo sous la tour de sa dame.

Je me rendis compte de ma bêtise quelques instants après.

- Enfin, plutôt quand elle lui dit « Va t'en ! Tu es l'ennemi de ma famille, pars ! ».

Je savais que c'était pitoyable mais je savais d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas Roméo et Juliette.

- Tu veux te garder le lapin pour toi toute seule, c'est ça ? Quelle égoïste…

Je pouffai de rire.

- Et si on essayait de passer par la fenêtre ? dis-je, il y aura du lapin dans la forêt interdite.

Il me regarda et une idée lui vint.

- On peut sortir d'ici ! Ecoute, je saute par la fenêtre et tu me fais atterrir doucement au sol. Ensuite je fais pareil avec toi et nous sommes libres !

- Tu oublies qu'en dessous de nous…_c'est le lac_…

Ce fût comme si on lui avait envoyé un coup de poing dans la figure.

- On n'y arrivera pas…

Il se laissa glisser sur le mur et finit par tomber lourdement à terre. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Ne dit-on pas qu'on vit d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? fis-je.

- Et voilà que tu reviens avec tes comtes de fée. Lily, tu es…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Quelqu'un approchait.

VLAM ! La porte s'ouvrit en grand et le professeur Dumbledore entra dans un coup de vent.

- Ah mes enfants, vous voilà ! dit-il, comme si on avait pu s'échapper par un quelconque moyen diabolique.

Nous le regardâmes attentivement, inquiets de son état mental.

- Comment se fait-il que la porte ne se soit pas ouverte, professeur ? demanda James.

- C'est Peeves, il a verrouillé la porte en utilisant la clé et l'a ensuite cachée dans le caleçon d'un Serpentard. Sa seule défense a été de nous dire qu'il avait rendu service à toute l'école en nous épargnant vos disputes continuelles.

Nous rîmes. Peeves n'allait pas tarder à avoir des ennuis…

- J'ai cru, continua le directeur, que j'allais vous retrouver en morceaux ou entrain de vous battre et vous mordre mais je me suis trompé…Encore une chose qu'un vieillard comme moi ne sait pas prédire.

Il sourit et je ne compris pas ce qu'il insinuait. Du moment qu'il se comprenait, ça m'allait parfaitement !

Il sortit et nous pria de rejoindre nos camarades en cours. Ce que nous fîmes mais d'un pas lent en profitant au maximum du temps que nous allions perdre.

- On pourrait faire de cette salle notre repère, dis James en prenant ses cours dans la salle commune.

- C'est d'accord mais il faudra la rendre plus…vivable !

Il me sourit et nous nous rendîmes en métamorphose.

- Ah ! Vous voilà. Potter, Evans vous allez travailler ensemble pour ce cours et épargnez-moi vos jérémiades par pitié !

Nous ne dîmes rien et, au grand désarroi du professeur, nous sourîmes et commencèrent à travailler.

Ils vont me rendre dingues ces deux-là… 

XXXxXXxxxxXXX


	3. Partie III

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : James/Lily

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer **: Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : Moi, Lily Rose Evans, meilleure élève de Gryffondor, avoir une retenue ? Et avec le pire crétin qui soit, POTTER ! Vais-je au moins survivre ?

**Note : **Mini-fic en trois parties, bonne lecture à tous !

**_Partie 3_********_L'amour se nourrit de patience autant que de désir._**Amin Maalouf

****

****

Mon profond dégoût à l'égard de Potter s'était en grande partie dissipé mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsqu'il draguait les glousseuses qui le suivaient à la trace. Il arborait toujours son air supérieur et me lançait toujours des « Evans, fais attention tu vas bientôt de mettre à baver à mater Diguels comme ça… » et autres petites expressions typiquement Potteriennes.

Néanmoins, nous nous supportions mieux (sans pour autant arriver à l'hypothèse que nous étions amis, loin de là !) et la vie des professeurs n'en fût que plus paisible.

Je continuais à lire toute la bibliothèque mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'autrefois, les cours n'étaient plus aussi excitants et je ne pouvais plus luter contre la somnifère ambulant, appelé plus couramment Binns, le professeur d'histoire de la magie

J'avais besoin d'air et d'autant plus ; de solitude.

J'ouvris résolument les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et sortit discrètement du dortoir, un manteau passé à la va-vite.

Je me retrouvai bientôt à déambuler dans les couloirs comme une proie fuyant le prédateur. En l'occurrence la proie c'était moi et le prédateur, au pire, Rusard.

Les murs étaient froids et un vent frais rafraîchissait à répétition le long dédale. Mes pas s'accompagnaient de «tac, tac, tac » sur le sol de pierre et ma respiration était saccadée.

En six ans c'était la première fois que je sortais du château sans permission et à cet instant je me sentais fière, fière d'avoir pris en mains mes envies. Combien de fois pendant la nuit avais-je eu envie de dormir à la belle étoile ? Combien de fois avais-je voulu lire au soleil couchant, assise sur une branche d'arbre ? Toutes ces choses que j'aurais pu faire si je n'avais pas en moi ce satané sentiment de respect des lois et des consignes !

J'ouvris la porte et, à peine dehors, le vent vint se fracasser sur moi. Il était fort et sifflait sans restriction. J'avançais à pas tranquilles, je n'étais pas pressée. Les rafales me faisaient face et rabattaient mes cheveux roux en arrière, rosissant mes joues par la même occasion. Mes mains étaient glacées mais je m'en fichais ; je m'enivrais des odeurs et du spectacle que le paysage m'offrait.

Peu à peu le vent se calma et je m'assis sous un grand chêne, m'appuyai contre le tronc, submergée de pensées. Je posai ma main sur le sol et le contact de la terre me rappela mon enfance passée à combattre sur le gazon avec mon cousin lors de mes séjours chez lui. Je passai un moment à jouer avec l'herbe et à humer le parfum des fleurs encore ouvertes.

Je fermai les yeux et ma tête partit doucement en arrière pour finir contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Je restai un moment immobile, incapable de définir ou même d'expliquer mon bien-être.

- Tu as l'air aux anges…dit une voix près de moi.

Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi, rien.

- Lève la tête, Evans.

A son ton je sus que c'était Potter et je pris instantanément mon air lasse et agacé en levant les yeux vers la silhouette couchée sur une branche d'arbre, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Potter…Où que j'aille, tu es là, dis-je.

Il sourit et les reflets des étoiles passèrent un instant sur ses lunettes rondes.

- Ca doit être le destin, Evans.

Je haussai les épaules et contemplai une nouvelle fois les alentours.

- C'est magnifique, dis-je à moi-même.

- C'est vrai mais les feuilles me gâchent un peu la vue ici.

Et sans prévenir, il sauta de sa branche et atterrit doucement sur le sol ; quelques feuilles encore accrochées dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit en ébouriffant sa chevelure.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et je ne lui interdis pas.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demandais-je après un moment.

Il acquiesça :

- C'est ici que je viens de calmer, surtout lorsque j'ai eu un accrochage avec la terreur des Serpentard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et, cela ne m'était arrivé que très rarement avec Potter, je rougis. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée…Peut-être le clin d'œil ? Non…je suis au-dessus de tout ça tout de même!

- On aurait dû se croiser, commençais-je, c'est à la fontaine que je vais me vider de mes pensées moroses.

- C'est peut-être d'autant mieux que ça ne se soit pas passer comme ça. McGonagall se serait retrouvé avec deux furies, se battant à coups de morsures.

- Et j'aurais sûrement eu le dessus ! dis-je d'un air de défi.

- Tu rêves Evans !

- C'est plutôt toi qui rêve d'être victorieux…Malheureusement ça ne sera jamais le cas.

Et sans prendre gare il se jeta sur moi. Nous roulâmes sur l'herbe, le bel attrapeur prenant rapidement le dessus. La course s'arrêta et je pris ce moment de répit comme instant d'attaque. Il fût surpris et je pris le dessus-non sans mal.

Nous haletions et le vent n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'avais du mal à me placer à son niveau mais mes longues expériences de catch avec mon cousin n'avaient pas servi à rien.

Notre bataille nocturne dura un bon moment, lorsque, à bouts de souffle, James mit fin au combat en me plaquant sur le dos, à califourchon sur moi, une expression de triomphe collée au visage.

Je m'avouai vaincue et je n'avais plus le courage de le tenir en respect. Je profitai de cet instant pour le regarder et notai que ses yeux noisettes avaient un côté malicieux que je ne lui avais jamais remarqué. Des mèches noires lui tombaient sur le visage, lui donnant un air particulièrement sauvage.

Soudain, il s'approcha de moi et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas l'esquiver et, d'autant plus, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui échapper.

Quand il se retira, je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux noisettes et attendit ma réaction. Il se préparait à recevoir une sacrée tourniole de ma part.

Sans qu'il s'y attende je l'embrassai à mon tour. Un instant il eût l'air surpris mais il se ressaisit vite et me donna des baisers furtifs dans le cou. Il sentait bon, un mélange de parfum et d'air frais. Nous nous couchâmes sur le sol et nous restâmes là, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun de nous ne parlait. Je me logeai dans ses bras, tout contre son torse et je restai toute la nuit nichée dans son cou, sa main caressant doucement mes cheveux et ses yeux marrons plongés dans mes émeraudes.

C'était lui, James Potter, celui que j'aimais et que j'aimerais pour toujours.

XXXxXXXXxxX

Et voilà C'était une petite rrrrromantique de ma production (voir ma correctrice Clicklamagnifique ;-) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews

Et comme je suis ULTRA gentille et MERVEILLEUSEMENT généreuse (« SUPERBEMENT modeste aussi ! ») je vais répondre à vos gentilles reviews (ne me frappez pas ! Pas eu le temps de répondre avant !)

_ClickLaMagnifique_ : Merci ma Jo chérie ! Je sais, je sais mon Rémus est comme tu l'imagines Et pour ce qui est de James j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire un peu crétin (Sadique ! ) Oh ça va,hein…Si on peut même plus s'amuser ! D'façon t'es laide aussi Jo ! Mouarf Mouarf Mouarf (Pour ceux et celles qui lisent ceci ne faites pas attention à notre manière de nous prouver notre affection ;-) 

**_Miss Faust : _**Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et j'adore ton surnom, Kawa ! ;-) Bisous Mamzelle !

**_Alpo :_** Tigresse ? Bien sûr Je trouvais que ça donnait un petit plus à son personnage ! Merci pour ta fidélité (aaahh voilà ce que j'aime sur ff .net ! :D)

**_Eiream : _**Wouuuuaawww ! Merci ma doctoresse de la mort-qui-tue ! Moi aussi je tombe toujours sur James Potter dans les tests (à croire que je suis prétentieuse et que je balance du cul en marchant !) Gros kiss à ma fidèle docteuuuuuze, ta secrétaire dévouée.

**_Sade Sirius : _**Merci pour ta chtite review qui m'a fait plaisir La rousse et l'attrapeur se sont bien calmés, non ? C'est vrai que McGo a dû avoir du mal avec ces deux-là ! On compatit…Dis-moi si tu aimes la fin ! Kiss miss ;-) (Ps : J'adore ton pseudo, vive les fanas de Siriusichouuuu !!)

**_Dee-Dee : _**Merci Dee-Dee !

**_Pichou: _**Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que tu apprécies mes personnages!

**_M4R13 : _**T'es une sadique ! Tu veux la mort de James ?! Mais j'avoue que s'imaginer Lily entrain de s'exciter sur le pauvre Jamesie serait très…distrayant ! Kiss Marie !

**_Sims : _**Et oui c'est de famille :D (le petit « tinc » sur la dent qui brille !) Non, sérieusement, merci d'avoir lu tous mes chapitres mon asticot préféré ! Je t'adore, ta dévouée Didine.

**_Shadow : _**Encore une nouvelle fidèle revieweuse ! :D Merci pour tes encouragements qui m'ont fait bien rire ! Et en plus tu te mets à mes pieds…Mais que demander de plus ?! lol, en tout cas c'est super sympa Merci beaucoup !

**_Cleyme :_**__Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Oui j'aime bien les fics à l'eau de rose (J'avoue !) et celle-ci est particulièrement rrromantique Bisous Cleyme !

**_Cool : _**Merci pour tes gentils encouragements Mais je suis désolée que tu te fasses enguirlander ! Qu'as-tu fais pour ça, hein ? Encore un p'tit délinquant ! Je rigole, mais fais quand même gaffe à toi !

**_Name : _**Là je dois avouer que je n'ai pas très bien compris ta review mais je suis peut-être nulle (même certainement d'ailleurs !) en abréviation et langage sms ! Merci pour ta review !

Finiiiii ! Quelle bête Merci à tous !

Didinette


End file.
